


I’ll Always be Your Friend

by SweetInzanity



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hint of Future Nick/Kelly, M/M, Mention of Ty/Zane, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Unrequited Love, requited lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInzanity/pseuds/SweetInzanity
Summary: AU version of Ty and Nick coming out to each other (pre-Ty being in a committed relationship with Zane), featuring a weekend raunchy sex detour on the way to angst/hurt feelings.





	1. Coming Out in Baltimore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Cut & Run while Ty is at home on medical leave recovering from his concussion.

“Dammit,” Ty Grady swore as he slammed the binder shut in frustration and threw down his highlighter pen. The binder contained all of the clippings he had amassed on the Tri-State serial killer case over the past few months as well as his notes on the case. Try as he might, he still couldn’t truly get into the mindset of that deranged asshole. 

To make matters worse, Ty’s focus kept drifting to his former partner on the case, Zane Garrett. He’d hardly known the man any time at all, so why was it so hard to get Zane out of his mind?

Ty sat down on the couch and brought his elbows to his knees before rubbing his palms on his forehead, shaking his head and sighing.

He was startled out of his moping by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He was tempted to ignore it.

“Grady,” he answered.

“O’Flaherty,” the caller said, mimicking Ty’s gruff tone.

“Hey, Irish. What’s up?” Ty asked flatly.

“So you’re not happy to hear from me. I get it. I’m hurt, but I get it,” Nick scoffed.

“Sorry about that. Just some work shit going on. I’m still grounded since the New York thing. Tryin’ to get some intel on this guy who put down Sanchez, but there ain’t much to find, it appears.”

Nick understood Ty’s frustration all too well. He’d been tracking the case of Eli’s killer through his own law enforcement resources, but wasn’t any closer to figuring things out.

“Well, guess what? I’m in D.C. Just finished following up on a lead on a case. How about I shoot up there for a surprise visit for the weekend?” Nick asked.

Ty laughed. “It’s not a surprise if you tell me ahead of time!”

“It’s the thought that counts, Grady. How ‘bout it? I’ve got a rental. I can be there in an hour, depending on the traffic.”

“See you then.” Ty allowed himself a slight smile as he hung up his phone. His friendship with Nick had been a little strained since Ty and Eli had joined the FBI, but, after Eli’s death, he had felt their former closeness returning. Nick was without question the best friend he’d ever had. Ty needed to do a better job at being Nick’s best friend.

The distraction of having Nick visit would be a good thing. Drowning his sorrows over Zane and Eli with booze and barmaids was getting to be a major downer.

*****

Nick arrived a little over an hour later and they headed out for authentic Baltimore cuisine - crabs and beer.

They returned home and watched ESPN while they continued to catch up and make small talk. They settled into the friendly banter and occasional comfortable silences of long-time best friends.

Then the conversation took a different turn.

“How are you doing, really?” Nick asked, staring into Ty’s eyes to let him know he expected a truthful answer and not a patented Grady deflection.

“Honestly, it’s been rough. Eli, concussion, that motherfucker serial killer piece of shit, nightmares....” Ty admitted as he broke contact with Nick’s intense green eyes and looked out the window.

“I know. I still... Do you still think about the desert? Dream about it?” Nick asked Ty.

Nick continued, “What would I have done if you hadn’t found that key? I would’ve given them what they’d wanted! Betrayed my country ... But I couldn’t have done that to you, Ty, I couldn’t...what they told me to do...”

“O, it doesn’t matter. What happened is over. It may haunt us forever, but it’s not gonna change anything. I did get the key. You didn’t have to...” Ty turned away from Nick.

“Things could’ve been so different,” Nick said quietly. 

“But they’re not, Irish. We’re good,” Ty reassured him.

“That’s not what I mean,” Nick sighed and looked at the floor.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Nick, but I think we need some more beer,” Ty said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Nick watched his movements, admiration, lust, love, all warring with each other as he observed his best friend. “I love him. I want him,” he thought to himself. Would he ever have the courage to share his feelings with Ty? It was terrifying to even consider it.

They grabbed a couple beers and settled in to watch a movie. It was a thriller that caused Nick to cry out a couple of times.

“C’mon, I think we’ve had enough for tonight. You’d better bunk with me. Don’t want you to be all scared sleeping alone in Charm City or anything,” Ty teased after the movie ended.

“Dude, it’s called exaggerated startle response. Very common PTSD symptom,” Nick retorted.

They headed upstairs and stripped down to their boxers and t-shirts. They crawled into bed and maneuvered to sleeping back-to-back, as if each man was defending the bed against possible intruders. It was a position they’d found themselves in many times before. They quickly drifted off.

*****

Ty awoke to the feeling of intense pleasure. He’d been dreaming that he had reunited with Zane. They’d been in bed together and Zane had been spooning him and had started giving him a hand job after Ty had rubbed against Zane’s crotch in blatant invitation … it felt so good as he groaned and pushed into Zane’s hand.

But it wasn’t Zane’s hand jacking him off. It was Nick’s hand. And it was inside of his boxers, wrapped around his throbbing cock, twisting and pulling as Ty cried out and begged for more. It was Nick’s hard cock that Ty’s ass pressed against. But it felt right. For some reason, it felt long overdue.

“Nick,” Ty moaned as he writhed against Nick. After savoring a few more strong tugs, Ty rolled over to face him. Nick pulled his hand away.

“What’s happening?” Ty whispered.

Nick gazed at Ty, quite possibly desiring him more in this instant than he ever had before.

“This.” Nick pulled Ty close and touched Ty’s lips with his own, tenderly kissing him. When Ty tentatively returned the kiss, Nick was in heaven. The moment he’d dreamed of for so many years had finally arrived. He slipped his tongue out to lick at Ty’s lips and reached down to caress Ty’s ass as their kisses deepened and accelerated from tender to heated.

Ty wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled him even closer. He lapped at Nick’s lips and tongue with his own, getting lost in his best friend’s kiss. He thought about the enormous crush his younger self had had on Nick years ago, how much he’d wanted to feel Nick’s mouth and hard body against his. His cock hardened as lust coursed through him.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other in the moonlight glow of the room.

“I wanted to tell you earlier,” Nick said.

“Tonight? That’s what you meant by things being different,” Ty guessed.

Nick nodded. “Tonight, last year, five years ago, and so on, “ he said. “I think I’ve been in love with you since the bus ride to Parris Island. Or pretty damn close,” Nick admitted.

Now Ty was shocked. Love? Ty’s feelings for Nick ran deep and he was unquestionably physically attracted to him, but love? Maybe he could grow into it this time? “Cool it, Beaumont, don’t overthink this right now,” he thought to himself.

“I had such a crush on you from day one. Don’t think I ever got over it,” Ty grinned and kissed Nick softly.

Nick returned the kiss, but it didn’t escape him that Ty hadn’t told him that he was in love with him too. To hell with it, Nick thought, deepening the kiss and reaching into Ty’s boxers to stroke Ty’s erection, spreading the pre-cum that was oozing from the head. Ty shuddered and moaned into Nick’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you started giving me a hand job in your sleep,” Ty chided as he gasped for air and brought a hand down to fondle Nick through his boxers.

“Only after you rubbed your damn ass against my dick! You made the first move, Grady. All those years sleeping in the same bed, to be honest, I’m kinda surprised it took so long for this to happen,” Nick added.

“Tell me, Irish, why is it we’ve never fucked?” Ty asked. “We’ve been drunk, in bed together half naked, showered together, had a threesome, wanted each other. What the fuck?”

“When you put it that way, it beats the hell out of me. I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking it’s time to give in, just do it. Find out what we’ve been missing out on all these years,” Nick murmured before nipping at Ty’s earlobe.

“Mmm. Fine by me. How do you want it?”

“Same way you want it. Your ass made that quite clear. I’m expecting you to scream for me, Six,” Nick rasped as he smacked Ty’s ass.

Nick knew him well. Ty wanted Nick to overpower him, wanted his best friend to take his body and clear his mind of everything but pleasure and passion. “Fuck, I want you so badly!” Ty admitted. “Let me get something.” Ty got up and opened a drawer. “Shit, out of condoms. O, you clean?”

“Yep, just got a test. Haven’t had sex without protection.”

“Good. Me too. I trust you more than anyone in this world. I just ... want to feel you.”

“Same.” 

Nick got out of bed and they both stripped down. He moved to stand behind Ty, pressing his cock against the crack of Ty’s ass. He reached around Ty to pull at his heavy balls. Nick used his other hand to gently grab Ty’s chin to pull him close for another kiss.

“Now give me the lube and get on the bed, Marine. Present,” Nick ordered with a tiny bite to Ty’s full lower lip.

“Present what? My ass?”

“Affirmative.”

Ty grinned at Nick and did exactly as he’d been ordered. He lay on his stomach and pulled his knees up under him, forcing his ass up high in the air.

“Wider,” Nick commanded as he settled between Ty’s legs.

“Damn, is this lube flavored?” Nick popped the lid open. He dabbed a bit on his thumb and sucked it. “Oh yeah, “ he groaned. “Dessert.”

“Seriously, O?”

“I am completely serious.” Nick shoved a lubed finger into Ty’s entrance. “You believe me now?” Nick twisted his finger.

“Yes! More. Irish,” Ty choked out.

Nick pushed two fingers in and out of Ty as he lowered himself down close to Ty’s body. He then used both hands to pull Ty’s ass cheeks apart. He watched Ty’s hole flutter as he lightly blew on it. When he licked at it, he felt Ty tense under him.

“Relax, Tyler. Trust me. I’m gonna blow your mind,” Nick promised.

Ty immediately relaxed. “Mmm, I can think of something else I’d like to blow.”

“Later. Let me do you first. I wanna try this flavored lube as I eat you out.” Nick then proceeded to lick a trail from Ty’s balls up his crease and then back down to his hole. He sucked at Ty's opening for about a minute before shoving his tongue inside his best friend. As Ty’s muscles tensed around Nick’s tongue, Nick felt his own cock harden almost painfully. Ty’s little gasps and moans and his squirming ass were turning Nick on so badly.

Nick laved at Ty’s hole, making lewd slurping noises.

“Fuck, Irish, that feels so fucking good,” Ty moaned. 

Nick moved a hand below to squeeze Ty’s balls. When he inched his fingers up Ty’s cock, Ty screamed.

“O, it’s too much! I’m gonna come!” Ty sobbed.

Nick thrust his tongue in and out of Ty’s hole as his hand worked Ty’s cock. As he rubbed his thumb over the head, Ty cried out and started to come. Nick felt the orgasm ripple through Ty as Nick fluttered his tongue inside of Ty and reached down to milk Ty’s balls until they were completely spent.

Ty collapsed to lie on his side while Nick lubed up his own cock. Nick curled around Ty from the back, holding him close. He lifted Ty’s leg so that he could align his cock with Ty’s entrance. “Ready for me?” he asked.

Ty whimpered and held his leg up to help as Nick eased his straining cock into Ty’s wet channel. He was damn close to coming himself after tonguing Ty through his climax. Shit, that had been so fucking hot. Nick shifted his hips to fuck in and out of Ty’s tight hole. Ty clenched around him, bringing Nick closer and closer to the brink. Nick shoved inside as deep as he could from that angle and stopped, taking a minute to savor the ecstasy of being buried inside of the man he loved.

“Six, oh God, I can’t believe I’m…”

“C’mon, Nick, move, “ Ty begged.

Nick pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed in deep, moaning with every thrust in. He kept up that rhythm as long as he could, but then he gave in and quickened his pace and rolled Ty to his stomach. Ty arched his back and thrust back every time Nick shoved his cock in, deepening the penetration. He turned his head for a kiss, which ended up being more of a mash of tongues and teeth as Nick lost control.

Nick tensed suddenly and jerked his neck back. “Ty! Yes, Ty!” he screamed as the orgasm hit. He collapsed over Ty and bit into his shoulder as he filled him up, slicking up his passage as the final remnants of Nick’s climax were wrenched out of him.

Nick breathed heavily against Ty as he recovered. Goddamn, he hadn’t come that hard in a long time. Maybe ever.

He pressed a kiss to Ty’s back and slowly withdrew from his body.

“Fuck, I love being inside you.”

“Which time? Which body part?” Ty queried teasingly.

“All of them,” Nick said with a laugh as he fell to his side.

Ty turned to face him. “You’ve got quite a repertoire, Irish.”

Nick flushed slightly as he smoothed a hand down Ty’s chest, stopping to playfully tweak a nipple.

Ty pulled Nick close for a kiss before throwing an arm and leg over him and pushing him to his back.

“Sleep, O, sweet dreams," Ty said as he rested his head on Nick’s chest. Nick held tightly onto Ty. Within seconds, Ty was asleep.

“Night, Ty. Love you,” Nick whispered before kissing Ty’s head and drifting off.

*****

Ty decided that it was his turn to wake Nick up in the morning. Ty slowly crept down the bed until his head hovered over Nick’s cock. It was partially hard already and just looking at it made Ty salivate. Nick was quite well-endowed. As he licked over the head of Nick’s cock, Ty remembered back to when he had hidden his Nick O’Flaherty-induced hard-ons during their days in the Marines. Nick has been so sexy when wielding a weapon. Any weapon. He was still sexy as hell.

Nick’s cock responded to Ty’s licks and laves by plumping up. Ty had a feeling that Nick was only pretending to be asleep for this. If he wanted to play that game, fine. Better than fine. Ty reached for the lube as he sucked on Nick’s now-hard cock. After licking up and down the shaft a few final times, Ty slathered lube over Nick’s cock and climbed over him. 

Ty reached behind to prep himself before aligning his hole with Nick’s cock. With the limited prep, it was going to be a rough start. Ty slowly lowered himself onto Nick, sucking in a breath as the pain hit. He continued his slow descent and, by the time he was fully seated on Nick’s thick cock, the pain had transitioned to a low-grade burn. In a good way.

“Irish, wake up. I know you’re faking.”

Nick popped an eye open. He rolled his hips, shoving his cock deep inside of Ty.

“That awake enough for you, Six?” He continued to thrust up, hitting that sweet spot within his best friend.

“Oh fuck,” Ty groaned as his head fell back and he bit his lip. He then looked at Nick and smiled. “Morning, O,” he said huskily as he circled his hips, fucking himself on Nick’s stiff cock.

“Morning, Ty,” Nick grinned. He placed both hands on Ty’s ass cheeks and squeezed. “Look at you, riding my dick like a pro.”

“What do you mean, like a pro? I am a pro.” Ty bent his arms behind his ears and stuck out his chest, then started bouncing on Nick’s cock, causing his own cock and balls to jiggle obscenely directly in Nick’s line of vision. Nick licked his fingers and wrapped a hand around Ty’s erection. Both of them watched as the glistening head pushed through Nick’s fist over and over.

“So fucking hot,” Ty said before moaning loudly.

“Turn around,“ Nick growled. “I wanna see your ass when I fuck you.”

Ty raised an eyebrow, but did exactly as Nick demanded. Nick’s domineering side was incredibly seductive. He moved into position and was soon riding Nick in the opposite direction. He slowly lifted off Nick’s cock and lowered back down, pulling his cheeks apart with his hands to give Nick a view that Ty knew was turning him on. He added a little swivel to his hips, but that was more for Ty’s own pleasure as he rubbed his prostate on the thick cock that filled him so deliciously.

Ty was right. The sight of Nick’s cock driving in and out of Ty’s hole as Ty’s muscles stretched to accommodate Nick’s girth was hotter than hell. Nick wished he had a camera to record the image for posterity. He suspected it would be imprinted on his brain forever. Or at least for the next time he wanted to jack off.

Ty looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Enjoying the show, Irish?” 

“Fuck yeah. But you know what I really want?” Nick asked as he pushed himself up. Ty was now sitting in Nick’s lap, impaled on his erection, barely able to move.

“Tell me,” Ty said, with more than a hint of desperation in his voice.

“I wanna go outside on your balcony and fuck you over the railing. I want the entire city of Baltimore to hear and see us as I take you apart, as I make you come so hard you won’t be able to stand up.”

Ty’s cock jumped. Nick noticed. “Looks like that’s what you want too,” Nick said as he stroked the traitorous cock, spreading the pre-cum that had pooled at the tip. “However, I don’t want either of us to freeze our balls off out there. It may be unseasonably warm this week, but it’s not that warm. Move that chair against the door and pretend it’s the railing,” Nick said, gesturing to a wooden chair that sat next to Ty’s dresser.

Now that Nick had mentioned it, Ty really did want that. Badly. Shame about it being Winter. He pulled off of Nick and helped him up. They quickly embraced, pulling each other into deep, sucking kisses that went on and on. They almost forgot why they had stood up in the first place, but Ty grabbed the chair and dragged it to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony so that the seat of the chair faced out toward the window.

Nick shoved Ty against the chair’s back. “Hold on tight, Grady, you’re going to need the support.” Ty grabbed ahold of the top of the chair and pushed his feet back, spreading his legs.

“Eager. I like that.” Nick stuck a finger inside Ty’s hole and gave it a hard twist. “Ass up, Tyler.” Ty lifted to his toes and thrust his ass up. Nick removed the twisting finger and immediately shoved his wet cock inside, going deep on the first thrust. He held onto Ty’s hips and started with a slow pace, teasing Ty and leaving him gasping for more.

“Please, Irish, please,” Ty begged.

“Tell me what you want. No, don’t. I already know what you need.”

“Harder. Faster,” Ty gasped anyway.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me, Nick! Make me come!” Ty yelled.

Nick pounded into Ty, Ty pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust, moaning and gasping as Nick slammed his prostate.

“Don’t let go, Grady. This is the part where my hands are going to be otherwise occupied.” Nick reached around Ty to grab his balls in one hand and cock in the other. He pulled and squeezed, his hands keeping pace with his cock as it speared up and down Ty’s channel.

“Yes! Yes! Nick!” Ty screamed as his climax hit and he spurted over Nick’s hand and the floor.

Nick slowed down, wrapping his arms around Ty’s torso. His cock was buried deep inside Ty, throbbing against the tight confines of Ty's hole as Ty came down from his orgasm.

Ty turned his head to look at Nick. “Nick, I want to ...” Ty breathed heavily.

Nick lowered his hands to Ty’s hips as he continued to grind inside of him.

“What is it, Six?” Nick kissed Ty’s broad shoulder.

“Sit down, 0,” Ty gasped.

Nick eased his cock out of Ty. Ty turned the chair around and Nick took a seat, legs spread wide to accommodate his bulging erection.

Ty dropped to his knees in front of Nick and engulfed Nick’s cock in his mouth. Nick had to grab the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm. He knew it wouldn’t be long, but he wanted to enjoy the visual of Ty’s lips stretched around his cock for at least a little while. So fucking sexy.

Ty looked up at Nick, swirling his tongue over the head before winking at Nick and taking Nick to the back of his throat. Nick gasped Ty’s name. 

“Fuck, I love being inside you,” Nick repeated his words from earlier. There was no question which of his body parts he was referencing this time.

Ty hummed as he enthusiastically sucked on Nick’s cock, taking him even deeper. He pulled back and laved at the swollen head as he gripped the shaft, holding onto Nick firmly as if to prevent him from standing up. He gazed into Nick’s eyes as he licked into the slit and reached down to grasp Nick’s balls.

“Oh, fuck, “ Nick gasped. “Ty, I’m close.” Nick pushed his hips up, chasing Ty’s tongue.

Ty smiled around Nick’s cock as he sucked hard on the head and stroked up and down the shaft, never breaking eye contact with Nick. Nick’s body tensed and he soon exploded in Ty’s mouth. But Ty didn’t release Nick’s cock. He sucked down every drop of Nick’s release and swallowed, squeezing Nick’s balls until he was spent.

“C’mere,” Nick said, voice barely a whisper. Ty stood and straddled Nick’s legs, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his naked body around his best friend.

“Kiss me, Six.”

Ty brought his lips to Nick’s, parting them slightly to receive Nick’s tongue. The tender kisses offered a sharp contrast to their mind-blowing fucking sessions of the last few hours.

“That was fun,” Ty smiled as the kiss ended and he touched his forehead to Nick’s.

“So, we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna go out on the balcony in our glorious nudity, waiting for nosy Baltimoreans with binoculars to catch a glimpse?” Nick asked.

Ty barked a laugh. “You fucking exhibitionist!”

“Not like you have any virtue to protect, babe,” Nick teased. He gave Ty one last kiss before he swiped his fingers down the crease of Ty’s ass.

“Nope, too late for that. Now get your fingers out of my ass. Let’s shower and then we’re going out and you’re treating me to a huge breakfast. I’m starved. Then I’m gonna take you to explore Bawlmer,” he said with an exaggerated Baltimore accent. 

 

*****

Mid-morning the following day, Ty sat on his balcony wrapped in a blanket. He took a puff from his cigar, watching the smoke curl in the cool air. Nick was still asleep, recovering from a second night of debauchery in Ty’s bed, leaving Ty alone with his thoughts. 

Nick loved him. No, correction, Nick was in love with him. One of the best, most amazing men he’d ever met in his life was in love with him and had been for years. Ty didn’t deserve him, that was for damn sure.

And the sex was incredible. Nick was dirty. There was no question that he would indulge every single one of Ty’s filthiest fantasies. It was uncanny how Nick knew exactly what Ty needed in bed, how to get him right to the edge, and how to push him into the abyss where Ty could lose himself in ecstasy. Ty grunted and rubbed at his crotch.

It was more than sex. They were best friends. Ty could have a future with Nick and he would be happy. They were compatible in and out of bed.

But there was something missing that nagged at Ty. It reminded him of David Whitlock. Would he have fallen in love with David if they’d stayed together? He loved Nick, but was he in love with him? Shouldn’t he give this a chance? But what if he never figured out if he was in love with Nick?

What was wrong with him?

And why was Zane Garrett once again invading his thoughts? Zane was angst and darkness and mystery. Nick was fun and brightness and comfort. He’d known Nick for years and known Zane for a goddamn week. What. The. Fuck. Tyler.

His brooding was interrupted when Nick popped his head outside. Ty smiled warmly at him.

“I have an offer,” Nick said, smirking. “Blow job. In the shower. Be there in five minutes.” Nick shut the door, not even waiting for a reply.

“Not gonna turn that one down,” Ty grinned to himself. Zane Garrett and his departure from Ty’s life be damned. A hot Marine who was in love with him was waiting for him in the shower.

*****

“Any of the guys know about you?” Ty asked Nick as they sat on the sofa a couple hours later. Nick had a few hours before he needed to head back to D.C. to catch his flight home. 

“Know that I like cock? Only Eli,” Nick replied sadly. “He caught me somewhere with a guy once. Totally cool about it.”

“Deuce knows about me. None of the Sidewinder guys, though. You know, of all the Sidewinder guys that potentially could ... like cock ... I wouldn’t have guessed you. Now, Kelly, on the other hand...”

“Kelly?” Nick asked in the tone of voice that made it sound as though a lightbulb had gone off in his head. “Nah, I’m sure Doc is straight,” Nick said. And why did Nick’s cock suddenly stiffen at the thought of Kelly having sex with a man? Kelly was a hot guy, but definitely straight. And Nick was in love with Ty. He hoped to be in a serious romantic relationship with Ty after this weekend, but he lacked the confidence to broach the subject with his best friend.

Ty noticed the bulge in Nick’s pants and couldn’t resist placing a palm over Nick’s crotch. “You are truly insatiable, Irish,” Ty said huskily as he rubbed Nick.

“You got a problem with that?” Nick asked.

“Not at all. It’s really hot. Makes me horny as fuck.” Ty shifted his leg and turned his body to crawl over Nick and straddle his lap. He dug his hands into Nick’s hair to pull his head back while he nibbled at Nick’s neck and chin. Nick palmed Ty’s ass with both hands.

Nick moaned as their lips came together and Ty’s tongue invaded his mouth. They lapped at each other’s lips and tongues, biting and tasting each other. As heat coursed through both of them, the kiss intensified. Their burgeoning erections rubbed against each other through the fabric of their pants. Ty circled his hips, grinding into Nick.

Ty closed his eyes and truly let himself go, enjoying the kiss and getting turned on by the hand that had slipped into his briefs, the wet finger that was easing into his hole. Even though he was a little sore from bottoming for a very forceful and demanding top this weekend, he was ready for more, ready to be filled, ready to be overpowered and fucked hard. He was losing himself to the sensation and the desire —-

“Zane!” Ty cried. He opened his eyes, seemingly in shock.

“Who the fuck is Zane?” Nick demanded, extricating himself from Ty.

“My partner. He was my partner - in New York,” Ty explained. He fell to Nick’s side and sat on the couch, erection deflated.

“And you’re crying out his name while making out with me why?” Nick asked. After seeing a look of shame or maybe regret cross Ty’s face, Nick added, “No, don’t answer. I don’t think I wanna know.”

“Nick, look at me. I’m sorry I said his name. Zane, Zane is ...” The look in Ty’s eyes truly scared Nick. 

“Are you ...” Nick couldn’t bring himself to ask the question. He couldn’t ask the man he was in love with whether he was in love with someone else. Another man. And yet, he needed to know. 

“Am I what - involved with him? We fucked, we were together, but I haven’t seen him in months. I don’t know where he is and I don’t think he wants to be found. But I, I think about him sometimes. At night. And other times,” Ty admitted as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Fuck Ty and his honesty, Nick thought. Had this weekend just been a frenzied fuckfest for Ty? Nick had made love to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Ty had obviously enjoyed getting thoroughly fucked, but now he was pining for another man. Nick felt used. Was he just a substitute for the man Ty really wanted?

“What kind of fucked-up shit is this?” Nick asked rhetorically.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I care about you so much. This weekend was incredible and I loved every second of being with you. You have to believe me.”

“But you were thinking of another man,” Nick seethed.

“No. I mean, yeah, but not while you and I were fucking,” Ty pointed out. “That was just you and me.” Using Ty logic, he decided that his dream about the hand job from Zane that had instigated the first round of sex didn’t count because he hadn’t been fully conscious at the time. Plus, he didn’t want to hurt Nick’s feelings. Again.

“Tyler,” Nick said through gritted teeth, “foreplay counts. You said his name during foreplay with me. After multiple rounds of hot-as-all-fuck sex with me this weekend, you said his name when I was kissing you and I had my goddamned finger in your asshole! We were minutes away from fucking!”

“Like I said, this is some fucked-up shit, Grady,” Nick huffed.

“Irish, I don’t know what to say to make this better,” Ty said, sounding and looking miserable.

“Don’t ask me. I’m going upstairs to get my things. I’ve got a rental car to return and a plane to catch.” Nick bolted off the couch, unable to stand being in the same room with Ty any longer.

*****

After about fifteen minutes, Nick came downstairs with his bag to find Ty pacing back and forth in his small kitchen.

“Nick.”

“Ty. Don’t. Just let me talk now.” Nick continued, “I’m in love with you. What happened fifteen minutes ago didn’t change that. But I want - I deserve - someone who loves me back. Who loves me like I love them. I want that person to be you, but I don’t know if it is. I don’t think you know.”

“O, I …” Ty began.

Nick shook his head. “Let me finish. You have unresolved business with your partner. Find him. Take care of it. If you want me, if you love me, you know where to find me. If you don’t, you still know where to find me. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I can’t give that up. We’ll always have that, no matter what. I promise you.”

Nick walked closer to Ty and put his hands on his shoulders. “But now, I’m going back to Boston.” Nick pressed a kiss to Ty’s lips, then whispered, “Love you,” in his ear.

“Good luck, Ty. Find him.” Nick turned and quickly walked to the door, letting himself out before Ty could even choke out a response.

Ty sank to the floor and put his face in his hands, feeling the tears rush to his eyes. “What have I done?” he wondered.


	2. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the beginning of Divide & Conquer, prior to the softball game where Ty’s Bronco exploded and Zane realized that he was in love with Ty.

Ty needed to make this call. He picked his phone up - again - and promptly placed it down - again. He hadn’t had a truly serious conversation with Nick since their weekend together in Baltimore a year earlier when Nick had confessed his love. Sure, they’d sent messages and photos, but most of those had been among Sidewinder as a group. They’d seen each other briefly with the group, but hadn’t shared a bed and hadn’t spent any time alone together. It was painfully obvious that each man was avoiding any mention of the subject of THAT weekend.

After the events of the prior few months since he and Zane had reunited as partners and as lovers, Ty couldn’t just leave Nick hanging. He owed it to Nick. Nick had earned his honesty and his respect a long time ago.

For the first time in his life, Ty Grady was in love. The words he’d wanted to say, but hadn’t been able to, to David, to Ava, and to Nick, he’d said to Zane. He’d given his heart to Zane. Irrevocably. But he still thought of Nick as his best friend and he even - occasionally - got turned on remembering all the fun things that Nick had done to his naked body during their weekend together. The sex had been so … erotic, really hot, and yet Ty didn’t yearn for a repeat. Instead, he ached to be with Zane. Just Zane. He couldn’t get enough of the emotional intimacy that he felt with Zane when they slept together.

Sighing, Ty hit the speed dial for Nick’s number. Maybe he wouldn’t pick up. Three rings and ...

“O’Flaherty.”

“Nick, it’s Ty.”

“I know it’s you. Don’t need to identify yourself, Grady,” Nick laughed.

It’s the nerves, Ty thought. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Loved the pictures of the mountain lion bite scars, Six,” Nick said. “Everything OK on your end? No more excitement?”

“It’s OK. Had a crazy case on a cruise ship, almost got thrown overboard, survived at least four other attempts to kill me, the usual,” Ty answered.

“You got a new partner or you working alone?” Nick asked. 

“Well, yeah, I mean, I got my old partner back. It’s Zane, the one I told you about that, um, that weekend that we, um, we—"

Nick sighed. “You mean the weekend we fucked? Yes, I remember that weekend,” Nick said sarcastically. “Is there something you’re trying to tell me? Out with it, Grady. I assume it’s about Zane.” Nick held his breath, knowing exactly where this was headed.

Ty hesitated. “I ... I’m in love with him. I’m in love with Zane.”

Nick had suspected as much. “And Zane?”

“He knows. I told him when we were locked up in the brig on the cruise ship.”

“Of course. Perfect place to do that sort of thing. But that’s not what I was asking. Is Zane in love with you?”

“I don’t know. He might be. I don’t know. He has a history that’s ... complicated. And I think he might be crunching the numbers still,” Ty rambled.

“Tyler. I can’t even pretend to know what you’re talking about,” Nick said, “but I gather that you told him you were in love with him and he didn’t say it back. Take it from someone who’s been there, I wish you luck. It’s a shitty feeling.”

“Ouch. Now I doubly feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry, I just ... look, I know this’ll sound hard to believe, but I’m happy for you. This is a big deal, Ty. Being in love. And I’m glad that you told me and that we’re finally having a real conversation and not the usual bullshit avoidance,” Nick said. “Just don’t get your heart broken,” he cautioned.

“Like you?” Ty blurted. “I’m so sorry, Irish. It kills me whenever I think about the look on your face when you left Baltimore.”

“Well, I’ve done a lot of thinking since then. I gotta be honest, I’m questioning myself. I’m questioning the things I thought I felt. When I told you that I loved you, I’m not even sure that I knew ... that I ... I don’t know if I was in love with you or in love with the idea of being in love with you. This sounds crazy, but, I don’t know,” Nick admitted. “I mean, I love you, you’re my brother, but in love? I’m not sure.”

“I don’t want you to hate me, O. I don’t want you to resent me or feel awkward around me. I want us to be us again,” Ty said.

“Me too,” Nick agreed. “And if this Zane guy turns out to be long-term, then I wanna meet him. The other guys will too. Might wanna warn them before you introduce him as your boyfriend, though.”

Ty laughed, but the thought of coming out to Sidewinder and introducing them to his boyfriend scared the shit out of him. And should he and Nick tell them about their hedonistic weekend together? How would the other guys react? He shook his head, deciding to bury that thought deep in his mind.

“You and me, we’re gonna be good, Grady,” Nick assured him.

“I know. And Irish? I’ll always be your friend,” Ty promised.


End file.
